The Suprise
by Sk8terXxPerryxX
Summary: Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Uesugi have been married for two years. What if something major happens with Shuichi? Will they still have a loving marriage? Rate M for later! Mpreg! Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**The suprise!** _By Sk8terXxPerryxX_

( I don't own Gravitation or the characters!!! )

Summary: Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Uesugi have been married for two years. What if something major happens with Shuichi? Will they still have a loving marriage?

" Eiri? " Shuichi asked knocking lightly on his lovers office door. " Come in! " He herd a voice call back. Shuichi slowly opened the door to see his husband sitting at the desk typing away at his laptop.

" Whats wrong Shu-Chan? " The blonde asked looking up for a split second looking at the singers face. " You don't look so well.." Eiri trailed off , as he quickly saved his work document to listen to his lover.

Shuichi walked closer to Eiri before the writer puller shuichi into his lap. Shuichi layed his head against  
Eiri's chest and sighed.

" I think I need to see a doctor honey! I've been really hungry for weird things lately and I've been puking my guts out. I want it to stop...." Shuichi began to sobb. Eiri wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller frame if his lover and held him close. " It's okay Shuichi! I'll make an appointment for as soon as possible. I promise everything will be all right!" The blonde tried to comfort him. Shuichi's tears finally stopped and he looked up at the older man. " Thank you! " He smiled whipping his wet face. Eiri returned his smile before kissing his head. " You should get some sleep and I'll call the doctor."

Shuichi nodded and stood up from his spot on his lovers lap. " I love you Eiri! " Shuichi stated kissing the his lips one more time. " I love you too Shu-Chan! " Eiri returned the kiss. Shuichi went off to the bed room as Eiri looked for the phone. He dialed his doctors number and set an appointment for 1pm the next day. The blonde made his way into there bedroom to tell his koi the news. " Shuichi your appointment is tomorrow at 1." Eiri said crawling into bed next to shuichi. " Okay! Thanks so much Eiri!"

Shuichi said snuggling closer to the writer. " No problem baby..." Eiri wrapped his arms around the pink haired singer. " Good night! " Eiri whispered to his uke, but shuichi was already asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED!............**

**( **_sorry I know it's a little short! )_

**_Please read and review!~ :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The suprise!**Pt 2_By Sk8terXxPerryxX_

( I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters! )

Eiri woke to the sound of puking coming from the bathroom. " Poor Shu-Chan..." Eiri sighed swinging his legs lover the bed as he stood up. The blonde walked into the bathroom to see shuichi bent over the toilet with his head laying on the seat. " Are you okay Shu? " Eiri knelt down next to his small lover. " I don't feel good...." Shuichi tried to hold back his tears. " I know....I know..." Eiri began to rub soothing circles on Shuichi's back. " Do you think you done puking? " Eiri asked. Shuichi nodded as Eiri helped him stand. " You go get dressed and I'll make you a light breakfast. " Eiri kissed shuichi's cheek." okay..." shuichi mumbled with his arm around his stomach.

Eiri goes into the kitchen and makes himself and Shuichi some breakfast before he has to take his lover to the doctor. He made some rice and toast with orange juice for shuichi, and some left over fried

rice from last nights dinner for himself. Shuichi padded in finally dressed rubbing his eyes. " Still tired?" Eiri asked shuichi caressing his cheek. " Uh Hun..." shuichi smiled a little into his lovers hand.

" You go ahead and eat and I'll get dressed then we can head out! " Shuichi sat down to eat while Eiri went to go get himself dressed.

After the two were ready they left the house to head to the doctors. Eiri and Shuichi were waiting in the waiting room for the nurse to call them. " It's okay Shuichi...I'm sure your fine." The blonde smiled at his younger lover as he grabbed Shuichi's hand holding it tightly. " Eiri...I.." Shuichi started before he was cut off by a young nurse calling him. Shuichi and Eiri followed the woman into a room still hand and hand. " Okay Mr. Uesugi! Were going to run a few test on you to try to figure out whats wrong with you! " The woman smiled at the couple. ( Yes shuichi's new last name is Uesugi! There married! ) The woman asked shuichi to take a pee test a blood test and a few other test.

About 30 minutes later the woman comes into the room with all there test results. "Um....Mr. Uesugi?"

we took a pee test as you know...and we got back that...Your Pregnant..." The woman said to shuichi with a confused look on her face. Shuichi's eyes went wide. " WHAT?! " the pink haired singer screamed. " I have a penis!!! How the hell am I gonna have a baby!! " Shuichi began to sobb and Eiri took him into his arms. " You better damn well have an explanation for this miss! " Eiri angrily said to the nurse. " Well there are a few cases were a male has a woman's reproductive system. You would have to have a c-section if you wanted to keep the baby. " she explained. Shuichi lifted his head from Eiri's now wet Tee shirt. " Well....it is _our _baby Eiri..I wanna keep it if you do! " the little uke smiled at his lover. " Of course we'll keep it Shu-Chan! " Eiri kissed shuichi's lips tenderly. " Okay then! We'll set you two up for an appointment next month so we can check on the baby!? " The nurse asked Eiri and Shuichi. " Okay! " the both agreed.

When the two arrived at home they were cuddled up on the couch in each others warmth. " I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby! " shuichi said excitedly. Eiri wrapped his arm around shuichi's waist and pressed his hand on shuichi's stomach. " This is one Hell of a _Surprise_! " Eiri smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!...........**

_**Please Read and Review !!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi awoke finding that Eiri had left him a note.

_Dear shu,_

_Hey babe I went to give mizuki my novel I'll be home later._

_Good luck today! _

_Love,  
Eiri~_

He smiled after reading the note. Shuichi got out of bed,got dressed and headed for work. Today was the day he would tell all his friends about him and Eiri's new miracle.

When shuichi entered the N-G building he went straight for Bad Lucks meeting room to find Hiro, Suguru, K , and Sakano all sitting around a desk. " Finally your here shuichi! " Hiro laughed though he knew his friend was always late. " Yeah sorry 'bout that! " shu chuckled back. " Hey guys? I have something I need to tell you! " he smiled brightly. " Me and Eiri are gonna have a baby! I'm pregnant! "

shuichi said loudly. " WHAT? " they all screamed in union. " But shuichi your a boy! I've seen it! " hiro blurted out bluntly. " I know but I guess I have the right stuff inside that makes me preg! " his smiled began to turn. " Aren't you guys happy for me? " Shuichi's eyes began to tear up.

" Of course we are shu! But it's shocking! " Hiro hugged shuichi tightly. " Thanks hiro...." shuichi returned the hug. " How about we celebrate by having a day off! Shuichi you go home to Eiri-san! " Hiro told shuichi. " He should be home now...." Shuichi paused. " Okay thanks guys!~ " shuichi said quickly before leaving. When shuichi arrived home he saw Eiri sitting on the couch. " How's it go today? " Eiri asked as shuichi came over to cuddle him. " I think I **surprised** them."

**TO BE CONTINUED.............**

_Read and review! ( yeah I know really short chapter! )_


	4. Authors note! :

**Dear all who are reading _The Suprise!_ I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and would **

**like to ask a few questions. ^_^**

_What should happen next in the story before the baby or babies are born?_

_Boy, Girl , twins or more? ( don't say anymore than 3...we don't wanna kill shu!!! )_

_Boys names: Shuki Uesugi - Shuro Uesugi – Ayase Uesugi ( or any other names? )_

_Girl names : Yuiko Uesugi – Hikari Uesugi – Rin Uesugi ( or other names ? )_

_Should something bad happen?_

**I would love to here your suggestions! :)  
**

**Also I would like to inform you that I take request on any anime or story I've heard of I'll make a story of it with the pairing that you request! ~ Sk8terXxPerryxX**


	5. Chapter 4

( shuichi POV )

A month later....

I woke up in bed next to Eiri who had his arm draped around me with his hand on my tummy. He had been very lovey with me and the baby though I was barley showing. My tummy had gotten so big that I can't were my skin tight shirts anymore. I have to were Eiri's old button downs.

I moved Eiri's arm and threw my leg off the side of the bed, trying to get up. I walked slowly to the bathroom. ( Not used to the extra weight ) I took off my cloths and hopped into the shower. I began to wash my hair with my favorite pink strawberry shampoo. Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist as a chest pushed onto my back. " Good morning Eiri! " I smiled leaning into his chest. " Morn'en shu! " he kissed the back of my neck. I moaned a little " What are we gonna do today dear? "

I kissed his cheek. He mumbled " we have to go to my dad's temple in Kyoto today...." . " I guess we better go get packed and stuff then.." I sighed washing out my shampoo while washing my body.

Once we had both finished our showers along with a make out session we both started to pack. " why are we gonna go to your really mean dads again? " I asked my Eiri before sitting on the bed. " he wants to see how your doing with the baby...he's always wanted a grand child. " he answered my question.

We threw our stuff in the back of Eiri's car and got in our self's. " Your dad wanting _us _to visit is one hell of a **Suprise..." **I told Eiri before I drifted off. I knew when I woke up I wouldn't like were I was.

**TO BE CONTINUED.........**

_Sorry really short chapter but only cause then next one will be really long. I'm still taking names for the baby's and everything in my authors note. Contact me at .com/Rebeccaseme or at _

_ I'll answer any questions or if ya just wanna talk._

**READ AND REVIEW !!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Suprise pt 5 **_**by Sk8terXxPerryxX**_

_( Thanks to all who are reading! :) sorry this chap is a little late but I'm on spring break till the 30th so I've been busy! Longer chapter than normal! ) _I DON'T OWN GRAVI!

**Shuichi's POV**

When we arrived at the Uesugi house hold I saw the huge temple that Eiri's family ran. I kinda understood why he wouldn't want to take after his dad, the place was HUGE! The car stopped and before I knew it Eiri was at my door opening it for me. He was sooo sweet! " Well here we go.." he sighed as we hooked arms and began to walk to the door. I knew he was nervous that his dad would go all 'evil monk' on us , but I had a feeling it wouldn't be that bad.

We stood at the door and I could feel sweat began to form on my face, Now I was nervous. Eiri knocked on the door with a rhythmic pattern. I could hear foot steps on the other side of the door. It began to open, standing there was a older woman in a yellow Yukata. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun and she smiled at my husband as if she'd known him forever. " Oh Eiri-sama it is so good to see you again! Please come in! " she greeted us moving aside so we could walk in. " Shuichi this is Madane-san she has been our house keeper scene I was very young. Madane-san this is my husband shuichi! " Eiri introduced us. I smiled and shook the friendly womans hand. " Hey, Madane-san do you know were my father and my bro and sis are? " I heard Eiri ask the woman. " Well.. your father and tatsuha are doing a ceremony, they wont be back till about 7pm. Mika is shopping with tohma! They'll be back soon as well.." She replied. " Alright....shu do you want a tour of the place? " my husband turned to me. " Um...sure " I mumbled a bit.

Eiri had shown me all of the house but two rooms, where we were going to sleep and his mothers old room. I knew he wouldn't show me that room though because him and his mother were so close before she had passed and he wouldn't want to cry in front of me. We walked into this really big room that had

two Japanese style beds on the floor ( which I wasn't used to cause we have western style beds at home ) and the room was decorated beautifully. I walked in the room making sure I saw everything, I was stunned at how pretty it was. " My mother decorated this room a long time ago...I'm surprised the old man kept it this way.." Eiri whispered. I looked at his face, he looked like he was gonna cry. Walking over to him I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him for a minute letting him know it was okay.

Just as Eiri was starting to get a little sensitive Tohma popped into the room. " Oh! Eiri-san there you are! " he said cheerfully. Eiri's face went back to it's normal semi-cold look. " yeah...." he mumbled waving two fingers at my boss. " Hi Tohma! " I tried to pretend to be nice. " Hello to you too Shuichi-san. " I knew he was faking the smile but oh well. We all moved to the kitchen, I was talking mostly to Mika and Eiri was talking to Tohma.

It was about 6:45 pm when we herd a car pull up to the temple. I mentally began to panic knowing exactly who was arriving, Uesugi-san. Eiri grabbed my hand assuring me that everything would be okay. We all walked out onto the porch to greet Tatsuha and Uesugi-san home. I saw the older man walk up to the temple with Tatsuha following behind on his cell phone. " Hello everyone.." he mumbled sounding rather angry. ( Now I know were Eiri gets it ) " Hello Uesugi-san! " I tried to get his attention but he continued to walk into the house.

Now everyone was seated in the living room. Eiri and me were on the love seat. Tohma, Mika, and Tatsuha were on the couch and Uesugi-san was in the recliner. " So....Shuichi..." I herd Eiri's dad try to get my attention this time. " Y..yes? " I stuttered a little nervous. " How is your....stomach? " he said with a raspy voice. I took the hint he meant with the baby. " It feels fine but the baby is making me bigger and wanting to eat weird things...but I guess thats normal. " I said Laughing a little as I felt Eiri's arm snake around my waist pulling me close to him. It made me feel special. " Well I'm just happy to have my 1st grand child. " I saw his lips curve into a small but noticeable smile.

Mika and Tohma had tried to have children many times but I guess theres something wrong, but I'm just glad Uesugi-san was finally accepting me. We all retired for the night and me and Eiri cuddled in bed. " I was **surprised **but I'm glad that maybe he likes me a little? " I asked Eiri who was half way asleep. " Hmmm..." was his response so we both fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED............**

_**Read and review please! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 6

**THE SUPRISE! Pt 6**

**by **_Sk8terXxPerryxX_

I don't own gravitation!

Shuichi's POV

I woke up that morning finding my head laying on my husbands chest. Eiri was still fast asleep when I swung my legs over the bed set for us as I tried to make my way to the bathroom. I had to go pee. Walking down the hall I saw Uesugi-san walking the opposite way. " Good morning! " I greeted my father-in-law. " Good morning shuichi. " He replied with a rather grumpy tone.

Just finding the bathroom I hurried in and peed. Today Mika said she was gonna show me something. I was curious of what it was but I knew I'd find out soon. Returning to our room I saw Eiri sitting up in bed waiting for me. " Morning dear! " I chimed in walking over to him kissing his lips gently. " Morning love..." came a still groggy novelist. " I'm sooooo exited to see what Mika is gonna show me today! " I squealed excitedly plopping my butt on the bed. " Well Just make sure you behave. Me and Tatsuha have something to do today so Mika is in charge." he said as if I were a child. " I pouted my lips. " I will...."

With Eiri, Tatsuha, and Uesugi-san gone me and Mika were left to our selves. We were both seated on the white couch in the living room. " Okay Shuichi are you ready to see what I was gonna show you?" she asked getting up. I nodded my head as she made her way to a shelf in the corner of the room. Her fingers ran over a very thick book covered in lace and little butterflies. Mika pulled it off the shelf and returned to her spot next to me on the couch. " This is a book our mother made, for her and Eiri when he was a child. It has many baby photo's of my brother , and a lot of pictures of my mother too. " She replied blowing off some dust. She handed me the book carefully.

I opened the book slowly as not to rip any pages in the fragile album. The 1st Picture was of a newborn child crying as if it were just born. ' It must be Eiri ' I thought. I flipped the page to a picture of a light brunette haired woman sitting in a hospital bed with the baby in her arms cooing to the little one. ' They look a lot Alike..' I thought again. I continued looking through the book until I reached the last picture of the book. It was of the brunette woman hugging a young Eiri goodbye before he left for newyork. ' He never got to see her again before she died? Poor Eiri....' I felt tears well up in my eyes as I shut the book.

I felt an arm go around my shoulder and my tears fell from my eyes. Mika gave me a hug. " Thank you for showing me this...." I trailed off. " Anytime. " she replied with a tender smile.

Eiri and the others returned home and I ran to his arms. Tears still falling from my eyes. " Whats wrong shuichi?! " He tried to confort me. " Nothing.....I just love you! " I whispered befoe kissing his lips again.

**TO BE CONTINUED.........**

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Authors note 2 :D

Hello everyone that has been reading ' The Suprise! ' I hope you have been enjoying everything so far!

I do plan on continuing with the story! :D Last week I've had exams and next week I'll have more exams and the on the 11th through the 15th I'll be in Washington d.c so I do plan on making more chapters its just I'm really busy! I promise either today or tomorrow ( Sat or sun ) that I will work on my next chapt though it will be a time jump! I'm gonna jump to about shu's 5th or 6th month of preggy! :P So please continue reading and I love you all! :D


	9. Chapter 7

**The Suprise **part 7

_by Sk8terXxPerryxX T_T Please don't hate meh for this chapt._

**Shuichi POV ( probably will continue in this POV for rest of the chap's ) I think this is meh longest chapter too! XD **

**4 months later ( shu's 5th month )**

My eyes opened slowly as bright sun rays were trying to blind me. I slid my arm over trying to find my Eiri but his side of the bed was empty and cold. Going wide my eyes searched the room for my lover. No sign of him. It seems that for the last month or so he was always the last to sleep and the 1st to wake up. It worries me. I pulled back the covers and stood as my warm feet felt the coldness of the hard wood floors. I wondered down the hall still looking for my Eiri but no sign. I saw that the bathroom door was closed and the light was shining from under the door so he must be in there I thought. " Eiri you in there honey? " I asked trying to gain a reply. Nothing but silence.

I decided to go ahead and open the door scene it's not like I've never seen him indecent. When I pushed the heavy door open I couldn't believe my eyes. My lover, my Eiri was laying on the floor looking dangerously unconscious with a bottle of pills in his hand most scattered on the floor. Tears welled up in my eyes and before I knew it I was on the floor next to him yelling his name. " Eiri!!!! Eiri wake up!!! Please baby!!! " My body was trembling as I was in shock. I sprinted out of the bathroom as fast as I could toward the phone we have in the living room. I grabbed it. While running back to the bathroom I dialed 911. A lady answered. " 911 whats your emergency? " she asked calmly. I paused for a moment trying to find my voice. " My husband is...Not moving...pills...help me!! " I cried out hysterically. " Okay please give me your location and I'll send the paramedics. " she asked. I gave her our apartment address.

About 15 minutes later while the woman was still on the phone with me the paramedics arrived and put Eiri on a gurney and put him in the squad. The entire way I was holding his hand, as if I would let go he would die. " Eiri..." I whispered as silent tears fell down my cheeks and on to my shirt. My whole world was falling apart in one morning.

When we arrived at the hospital they took Eiri into a room I wasn't allowed to be in so they made me wait in a special room. Still crying I decided I needed to call hiro so he could tell Tohma which was his lover. Dialing the number I waited for a voice. " Hey shu! Whats up?! " he sounded so happy as he answered the phone, It only made me feel worse. " Hiro....It's Eiri...He's in the hospital...I need you and Tohma here A.S.A.P please!! " I started to shake again. Hiro said he'd be here right away with Tohma so All I could do now was wait.

20 minutes later...

Now we all sat next to each other waiting to see if my Eiri was going to be alright I really don't think I could live without him. Tohma grabbed Hiro's hand and Hiro gabbed mine. That was the only comfort I could get and it wasn't working very well.

7 min later....

Finally a Doctor walked towards us. " Which one of you is a Mr. Shindou Uesugi? " The man asked looking at the chart which my guess was my husbands status. " I am " I replied standing from my chair dropping Hiro's hand. " Your spouse is now stable and conscious. It seems that your husband had an overdoes of a pain killer that almost lead to his death. Has he been complaining about any pain lately? " The doctor asked. ' Pain? Eiri was in pain? he....he never said anything about it...I would have help him....I don't want things to be this way...' I thought as a tear fell from my eye. " No he hasn't but please

may I see my husband now?! " I almost yelled out of frustration and hurt. " Of course " was the doctors

only reply.

Pushing open the door to my husbands room I saw golden eyes meet my violet ones. I ran to my husbands side sobbing as tears came from my eyes heavily. " Oh Eiri!!! Why? Eiri....Eiri..." my tears soon faded when his lips touched mine. " I'm sorry shu-han. I didn't even realize how much I was taking...I just wanted the pain to go away. " he said caressing my cheek. " Love? What pain..you never told me you were in pain. " I asked not understanding. " My chest shuichi...every time... I think of...the past my chest hurts so bad, as if I'll have a heart attack. " he grabbed at his chest. I frowned. " Eiri honey don't think about that! Non of it! You know non of it was your fault! You know that I'm here with you now! And with a baby on the way...you can't do that..." I began to cry again, today was just so much of a rush and with the hormones of the baby I didn't cope well.

Eiri pulled me to his chest tightly. " I'm so sorry baby! I promise...I'll never take anything again. I was scared I was gonna leave you...I didn't like it... Never again will anything like that happen. I promise. " he assured me kissing my neck about to cry himself. I kissed his lips with tenderness to let him know I love him and the rest of the day I took care of my honey, my Eiri.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!................**

**( I know!!!! :D PLOT TWIST!? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!! )**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
